


eat your heart out

by RocketRem



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angry Sex, Canon-ish, Established Relationship, F/M, Felicity being a badass pretty much, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketRem/pseuds/RocketRem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver was reckless in the field and Felicity is not happy about it. Smut ensues. Inspired by a scene from Outlander</p>
            </blockquote>





	eat your heart out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lieutenantsmoak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenantsmoak/gifts).



> here's a quick little oneshot I wrote for a friend who showed me [ this scene](http://outlander-starz.tumblr.com/post/115623731561/requested-by-jinkohathstolenthecoffee) from the show Outlander. apparently my muse is only interested in writing smut these days so it immediately ran with the idea. it takes place sometime after Oliver comes back from the dead and he and Felicity are already in a relationship.

Felicity was waiting for them at the foot of the stairs when they got back to the Foundry. She had her arms crossed over her chest and she was glaring at him behind her glasses as he and Digg descended the last few steps. He had an arm draped around Digg’s shoulders while the older man was holding him up by the waist, guiding him straight past Felicity and to the med table, his bow and quiver falling from his grasp and landing loudly on the floor.

Oliver sat on top of the cold metal, wincing as he did so but knew the pain from the mission was nothing compared to the wrath Felicity was about to unleash on him. She approached him silently, staring at him for a good minute before reaching for the medical supplies and beginning to clean him up without saying a word. He sighed heavily; she wasn’t going to make this easy on him.

Over the next half hour Oliver sat silent as Felicity and Digg patched him up. His face was battered, hands bruised. His skin was covered with cuts, he had a new bullet wound on his left shoulder and he was certain that his knee was dislocated. When Felicity had bandaged the last of his injuries she moved to stand in front of him. She held his eyes with her own as she spoke for the first time since he’d gotten back.

“Leave us, Digg.” Her voice was low but firm and she never looked away from Oliver.

When Diggle opened his mouth to speak Felicity silenced him with a hard stare.

“Now, John,” she said a little louder this time.

Oliver waited until he heard the door slam shut before addressing her.

“Felicity,” he spoke softly, reaching out to grab her hand but she backed away from his touch and that hurt Oliver more than the beating he had just endured.

She took one deep breath before opening her mouth and all but screaming at him.

“What the _fuck_ were you thinking, Oliver? I specifically told you not to go in the warehouse! It was just supposed to be surveillance; you were just going to get a lay of the land and then come back here so we could formulate a plan.” She took a step towards him until she was standing between his spread legs. “But no! You don’t listen. You decided to go in there half-cocked, _without_ _backup,_ and just started shooting at people!”

“I couldn’t let them get away, Felicity! Not when I was right there and could have stopped them.”

“But you did! You did let them get away because you didn’t have a plan! You’re one man, Oliver and you were up against 20 armed men. You’re lucky I alerted Lance, you’re lucky I called John or else you-”

Oliver watched as tears streamed down Felicity’s flushed cheeks. She was angry—no, she was fucking _pissed_ —and he didn’t know what to do to make things better.

She balled her hands into fists and started pounding on his bare chest, being mindful of his new injuries.

“We just got you back, Oliver. _I_ finally got you and then you decide to do something like this?” She hit him harder and he sat there taking every punch. He knew she needed this and he knew he was to blame so he didn’t try to stop her. “You could have died. _Again_! You were beaten and shot and you were almost killed! I can’t—you can’t keep doing this to me, Oliver. I already lost you once, I can’t…I can’t”

Oliver didn’t let her finish as he cupped her face with both hands and kissed her desperately. As soon as their lips met he felt her fists stop against his chest, her hands moving to wrap around his shoulders instead. He banded an arm around her waist and pulled her closer as he continued to devour her mouth.

Despite the aching pain in his knee, and entire body for that fact, he rose to his feet and lifted Felicity into his arms as he walked them over to the training mats. He lowered to his knees before sitting back, Felicity straddling his waist. He fumbled at the buttons of her blouse while she made quick work of lowering his leather pants down far enough to release his growing erection. She took him into her hand and pumped firmly, causing him to cry out.

“Shit, baby please,” he begged. If this was how she wanted him to apologize then he would gladly spend the rest of the night, the rest of his life doing exactly that.

Felicity rose onto her knees and lifted her skirt just enough so that Oliver could see her pull her panties to the side before slowly sinking down over his length. She took a second to enjoy the feel of him fully sheathed inside her wet heat before planting her hands flat on Oliver’s chest and rocking against him, fast and hard. She quickly developed a harsh rhythm of rising up off his cock before slamming back down, swiveling her hips and repeating the motion again and again.

Oliver tried to lift his hips to thrust into her but Felicity fixed him with a stern look that immediately halted his movements. He could do nothing but watch as she took control, riding him for all she was worth and that sight alone was almost enough to make him come. Her speed picked up and Oliver closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of her wrapped around him so tightly, so hot and wet that he couldn’t help but thrust up just as she was lowering her hips. They both groaned at the sensation, that one movement causing Oliver to go deeper inside her. With his eyes still shut he placed a hand on her waist, encouraging her to ride him harder, but his eyes shot open when he felt her hand wrapped around his jaw and the sting of something sharp pressed against his neck.

He looked down with wide, fearful eyes to find Felicity holding one of his arrows to the side of his neck. She pushed the cold steel into his skin, grabbing his jaw tighter and forcing him to look up at her.

She continued to fuck him, not once slowing down her movements as she began to speak.

“Listen to me. If you ever do something so reckless again, if you _die_ on me again, Oliver Queen,” she rocked her hips faster against his, “I will cut your heart out and have it for breakfast.” She didn’t stop grinding down on his cock; in fact she fucked him harder, took him deeper, all while holding an arrow to his throat.

“Do you understand me?” she asked, rocking forward over his hips. When he didn’t answer she moved her hand down to his throat, tightening her hold and pressing the tip of the arrow to his cheek. “Do you?”

“You have my word,” Oliver choked out.

Felicity let go of his neck, throwing the arrow aside as she continued to move on top of him. But Oliver surprised her by sitting up and kissing her roughly before turning them over so that she was lying with her back on the mats. He looked down into her eyes as he started to pound into her with deep, hard thrusts. Felicity cried out with every stroke and it was only a matter of minutes until she came with a sharp cry of his name, her walls clamping down on his cock and fluttering around him as she climaxed. Oliver slammed into her one more time before following her over the edge, stilling his hips and coming hard inside her.

Neither of them moved right away as they came back down to reality. Oliver was still lying on top of Felicity but she didn’t seem to mind as she ran a hand soothingly over the back of his head and across his shoulders. He lifted his head to place a kiss to her lips.

“I’m sorry.”

“I meant what I said, Oliver. And I don’t make empty threats.”

He leaned his forehead down to rest against hers. “I know. And I promise, I won’t do that again. I won’t leave you again, Felicity, not willingly.”

She placed both hands on either side of his face, stroking her thumb across his cheek. “I love you, Oliver.”

“I love you,” he spoke against her lips before closing the distance and seeking out her mouth with his.


End file.
